A Gift From A Stranger
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: Not your usual Sasuhina valentines day fic, modern day world and oneshot. Read to find out :


**Hello There! It's RasenganPunkRocker here with a quick oneshot, I'm kinda having writers block with The Unlikely Duo so I'm gonna post this up :) **

**Sorry if it sucks btw XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the plot of this story, thankfully it's owned by a Japanese man named Masashi Kishimoto :)**

It was Valentines day and Uchiha Sasuke woke up groggily as the sun made it's way to his eyes.

With a sigh he brushed his teeth and showered. He dreaded this day but it was the only Valentines Day where he gave in to his mothers request to give a woman his present besides her.

He put on his navy blue crew neck, black t-shirt and his dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers (The Vans kind).

He stared at the box beside his bed, the cursed box that contained a sterling silver necklace with a lone pearl as the center piece.

He cursed and muttered profanities as he made himself breakfast.

His ears perked up as he heard footsteps near his doorway. He stood up and opened the door to see a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes about to knock on his door.

"Oh, uhh good morning Sasuke-kun!" She beamed up at him.

"Sakura, what do you want?" He asked ignoring her greeting and therefore making her flinch.

"I just wanted to say happy valentines day and that these are for you!" She smiled and showed him a bunch or flowers and what appeared to be two tickets.

"Sakura." He started, his deep voice lingering. "Give those to Naruto, he deserves them more than I do."

"But-but Sasuke-kun, I love you!" She started to tear up and Sasuke sighed.

"No Sakura, you don't, if you really did I would have given you a chance already." Sasuke continued. "But it's merely an obsession, so I'm going to have to say thank you but I would like for you to leave now."

Sakura started to well up, she knew that Sasuke never returned her feelings but she couldn't help but hold on to a glimmer of hope that maybe he would.

She nodded, waved goodbye and walked away.

Sasuke gave a deep sigh as he went back to eating breakfast. Soon he would have to take to the streets to find someone worthy of his valentines gift.

As soon as he finished up there was another knock on the door.

Uchiha Sasuke hated being an elegable bachelor in Konoha, he was 23 for gods sake, he didn't need the company of annoying women every 5 minutes.

He opened the door to find Ino, a girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he could already see the roses she hid behind of her cream colored coat.

"Sasuke-kun, good morn-!" She started but was cut off when Sasuke raised his hand to silence her.

"Ino, I know what you're going to say, you'll say that you 'think' you love me which is impossible because it's not love, it's an obsession." Sasuke started and then watched as her face saddened.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, I understand, I'll leave." Ino began. "Atleast take these."

Ino presented the roses to him but he just shook his head.

"Give them to your team mates, they'll appreciate it more." Sasuke said solemnly.

She nodded with tears welling up in her eyes, and with that she bid him goodbye.

Seeing as that would be the last of those who dared visit him, he grabbed the box with the gift in it and stuffed it in his pocket.

He walked down the streets of Konoha aimlessly and received various glances from women, who had the company of men but chose to ogle him for a bit.

He ignored them and kept walking, he felt sorry for whoever else was experiencing the same thing.

Speaking of which, he thought, he should pay the Hyuuga a visit.

Yeah Hyuuga Neji would probably be experiencing the same thing even though the bastard deserves it.

So he set out for the Hyuuga compound, which wasn't very far from where the Uchiha compound was.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, he stood at the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

A nervous servant came to ask what his business was.

"Hn, I was wondering if Hyuuga Neji was at home." Sasuke calmly stated.

"N-No I'm afraid Neji-sama has gone out." The Servant bowed politely and turned to leave.

"W-wait, hold open the gate please!" A feminine voice was calling out, drawing Sasuke's attention for a bit.

Oh, it's the other Hyuuga. Sasuke shrugged and was about to leave when she called out to him.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, her indigo hair billowing in the wind.

'Hn, how come I never noticed her before, she's cute.' He inwardly shrugged off the thought and answered her.

"I was looking for Neji." He said and looked at a silver box she was carrying."A valentines gift for the dobe?"

She blushed from embarrassment and nodded.

"Hn, well good luck." He smirked slightly. "I take it you're also going to confess?"

When she said nothing his smirk deepened.

'Too bad her confession is about to be wasted on deaf ears.' He thought and began to walk.

"Well see you around." He waved and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

As he turned a corner he heard his name again and turned around to find the Hyuuga heiress there.

He scanned her properly for the first time, she wore a crushed velvet dress, just below the knees with pumps and a white jacket with a small red heart on it.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh...uhh...where are you going?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

A look of contemplation played on his perfect face and then he shrugged.

"Oh well, I was on my way to Naurto-kun and I thought I could walk with you to wherever you were going." She smiled and fiddled with her dress.

"Hn, whatever, I need to find the dobe in anycase." The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the very thought of the dobe.

"Where do you think he will be?" Hinata asked as they began walking down the street.

"Ichiraku Ramen or his apartment." He knew there was a chance he went to Sakura's place but didn't have the heart to tell the poor heiress.

Soon their walk became awkward with silence filtering through the air. That is until Hinata asked a question:

"What's that box in your pocket for?" She had thought aloud but blurted the question out.

Sasuke raised a brow at her, he knew she was eyeing the box for a while now but he never figured she'd ask about it.

"It's a valentines gift." He simply left it at that.

"O-Oh, for who?" She smiled and clasped her hands behind her while she walked, much like a small child.

"I don't know yet Hyuuga." He inwardly groaned. "By the way, where is your cousin?"

"Oh, Neji-ni-san went to go and deliver his valentines gift to Tenten." Hinata sighed and eyed her own gift.

"Hn, so even HE has someone this valentines day..." The Uchiha pondered aloud.

"I know right, it's hard to believe someone so calm and collected as Neji-ni-san has a valentine." She mused.

"Hn, what makes you say that?" He crossed his arms and wore an amused expression on his face.

"Deep down I know Neji-nii is really shy and cares a lot under all that masculinity." Hinata fidgeted with her hands as they turned down a corner.

"Hmph, his hair doesn't show masculinity at all." Sasuke smirked which made Hinata giggle.

Sasuke felt something, this girl was different and her laugh was like good music to his ears.

"You're really funny Sasuke-kun." She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sasuke." He corrected.

"S-Sorry?" She looked puzzled.

"Call me Sasuke, not Sasuke-kun." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and saw their destination in site.

"Ok Sasuke." She smiled once again and sucked in a deep breath.

'It's time to do this!' She reassured herself.

"You'll do fine, I'll speak to the dobe first, see if I can soften him up for you." Sasuke smirked as he saw the spiky blond idiot having some ramen.

Hinata nodded as she watched Sasuke go to Naruto.

"Uchiha, what can I get you?" Teuchi asked as he served Naruto's 7th bowl of ramen and made the blond turn around.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just need to talk with the dobe." Sasuke said darkly.

"Sasuke-teme, what can I do ya for?" Naruto asked happily as he slurped up some noodles.

"Have you seen Sakura today?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"Sakura-chan, yeah I did, she accepted my gift for a change!" Naruto blushed at the next part. "And she gave me a gift too!"

"Hn, I see, good for you dobe...now if you'll excuse me." Sasuke stood and walked over to Hinata who was still admiring Naruto's form from afar.

"He's happy alright, it's a perfect time to go and tell him." Sasuke felt like an ass for not telling her the truth but she needed the experience herself.

He watched her as she made her way to Naruto, her small frame siting beside him and blushing like crazy as she tapped her beloved Naruto on the shoulder.

'Why didn't I notice her from the academy days, she sure is hot and isn't as annoying as those girls and her butt looks cute and she smells great and she-' Sasuke cut himself off and focused on what was happening.

She was struggling to say those words now, he watched Naruto's confused face and her blushing one and his eyebrows furrowed as Naruto spoke and Hinata's cheery expression flawed.

He watched how Naruto refused Hinata's gift, he was probably telling her about Sakura and insisting that he was honored.

He watched as Hinata walked away, about to burst into tears and her shoulders drooped.

As she approached him, he sighed.

"I'll walk you home." He actually held out his hand for her to take.

As they walked, he allowed her to cry without him making a sound, he just kept his hands in his pockets and kept his mouth shut.

As they reached the Hyuuga compound, Hinata's tears had turned into soft sobs and she dried her eyes.

She turned to face him with a small smile on her face."Thank you Sasuke, for walking me back."

"It was nothing, I'm sorry Hyuuga, maybe I should have beat up the dobe for you." Sasuke furrowed his brows and Hinata giggled.

"There's no need, I have to go now, good bye." She bowed politley and turned for the gates.

Sasuke walked away and was nearly out of sight when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

He turned to find Hinata clinging onto his sleeve.

"Sorry, I feel like you should have this, it was meant for Naruto-kun but now...I feel you deserve this." She smiled completely and Sasuke's heart started racing.

She pulled out her gift box and handed it to him, he just looked at it and then back at her.

"Thank you for this...Hinata." He smirked and pulled her in for a quick hug and then let go of a flustered Hinata.

"I-It's nothing really." She squeaked and a shade of red covered her cheeks.

'I think I'll return the favor...' Sasuke smirked as he pulled out his own gift box and gave it to her.

"T-Thank you Sasuke, I'm sure I'll like it!" Hinata bowed again and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll see you around Hinata." He waved and walked away.

"G-Goodbye Uchiha-san!" She yelled back.

"It's Sasuke." He said to himself.

He opened the box as he entered his apartment and peeked inside.

It was a kunai with the Hyuuga clan symbol and it had a simple design but he could feel the quality in his hands.

He smiled, he gave the gift to the right girl and hopefully he'll see more of her.

The only Valentines day where he accepted a gift from a stranger.


End file.
